Whispers of Wolves II: Godhunter/Kill the Gods Trailer
This is the transcript for the Kill the Gods trailer for Whispers of Wolves II: Godhunter. Transcript (trailer audio) (At 0:00, '''NINE100 Studios present' is displayed. At 0:07, the NCS New Haven logo is displayed. At 0:15, the default version of The Godhunter (wearing the Royal Knight Set) walking in the Antiquated Passage. At 0:23, the final moments of the "refuse" ending of Whispers of Wolves is shown.) Old Sage Ehros: The gods could only be trapped for so long. I saw their return in the fire long ago. (At 0:32, the Godhunter is shown emerging in Nyr, the Defiled City via the Worldmarker. At 0:36, the camera pans across Knightess Talia crouching down using her spear for support. '''Knightess Talia': I've seen enough death to make a man sick. (At 0:40, the camera pans through the boss arena for Eliana's Chariot, which is strewn with hundreds of corpses. At 0:44, the Unguent Beast is shown slowing walking forwards.) Knightess Talia: But I will struggle on, until the sickness is purged. (At 0:48, the Godhunter is shown slowly walking through the ruins of Nyr. At 0:52, a horde of Wolf Soldiers are shown waiting around a fire in Nyr.) Old Warrior Lucan: There's a darkness the broils in the heart of every man. (At 0:56, Outrider Austrynn is shown pacing sideways, pointing her sword forwards and holding her stave over her chest.) Old Warrior Lucan: It grows and it spreads... (At 1:00, Shaiva the Dragoneater is shown standing up in front of a huge dragon corpse, using his weapon for support.) Old Warrior Lucan: ...until it's all that remains. (At 1:04, the Godhunter is shown climbing down a ladder in the Amalgamous Underground. At 1:08, the Godhunter is shown unsheathing his sword and grabbing his shield. At 1:12, Renegade Garriser is shown leaning against a wall, his greatsword leaning next to him.) Renegade Garrister: The gods warned us to quit our fight. (At 1:16, a flaming hand is shown, which then is clenched into a fist.) Renegade Garrister: To accept their dominion, lest we get consumed by the flames. (At 1:20, the Godhunter, surrounded by several other knights, is shown looking at an arena of rock resting on a sea of lava.) Renegade Garrister: We told them that their dominion will be broken. (At 1:26, the Godhunter is shown attacking Outrider Austrynn with a sword. At 1:30, Austrynn lifts her sword, scraping it along her stave to imbue it with lightning, before slamming it down and causing a discharge of lightning. At 1:34, the Godhunter is shown tentatively pacing alongside a Wolf Knight. At 1:38, the Godhunter dodges through a couple of the Wolf Knight's attacks and attacks him with a war hammer. At 1:42, the Godhunter is shown pummelling the Unguent Beast with a fire-imbued greatsword. At 1:46, the Unguent Beast grabs the Godhunter, and starts squeezing him in it's hand. At 1:50, the Godhunter is shown dodging under swipes from Executioner Rasaam's huge axe. At 1:54, Rasaam starts swinging vertically, which the Godhunter continues to dodge, before getting caught with a quick, two-handed swipe. At 1:58, the Godhunter is shown using a halberd to attack a large pack of Wolf Soldiers. At 2:02, the Godhunter is shown executing a Wolf Soldier from behind with a dagger. At 2:06, Shaiva the Dragoneater is shown slamming his weapon down onto the Godhunter several times, each spawning a small flurry of flames. At 2:10, Shaiva drops to one knee, using his weapon as support, and then lets off a great explosion of blood and fire. At 2:14, the Godhunter is shown frantically running through the Garden of Tendrils. At 2:18, the Godhunter is shown being chased by several Cadavers in the Frigid Wasteland. At 2:22, the Devil Spider is shown falling down in front of the Godhunter and heightening the fires on it's body. At 2:26, the Godhunter and the band of knights are shown again, now walking towards a burning man kneeling with his back to them. At 2:30, he stands up holding two large swords, which both set alight. At 2:34, the screen cuts to black. At 2:38, the logo for Whispers of Wolves II: Godhunter fades in. At 2:46, the screen cuts to the tentative release date of December 2018.) Category:900bv Category:Whispers of Wolves II: Godhunter Category:Trailers